


Of Tuxedos and Heart-attacks

by squishy_yoongz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cinderella Elements, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_yoongz/pseuds/squishy_yoongz
Summary: In which Keith is anti-social and Lance is a social butterfly. The two come together in a burst of color.Cinderella AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was invited to a party. Being the introvert he was, Keith was sitting on a couch in the corner nursing a scotch. His eyes followed everyone's movements, the flow of skirts, the step of feet and the shine of gems. Keith took a sip of his scotch and relished the burning of the alcohol as it flowed down his throat. He sighed and sat back in the chair, searching the crowd for his brother. He found him after a couple of minutes, chatting with a woman. She was beautiful, with flowing white hair, dark skin, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a flowing blue gown that had beautiful embroidery. Shiro had a smile on his face as he watched her laugh, his eyes bright in the the dim room. Keith cast his eyes away after that - he felt that he was intruding on a personal moment. 

He was looking around the room again and spotted someone else. He was beautiful. His light brown hair shone under the bright lights, his electric blue eyes a sharp contrast against his caramel skin. He wore a black tuxedo, with a blue bow tie and shiny black shoes. Keith was suddenly very interested when he saw the man throw his head back and laugh, his boisterous laugh echoing across the hall, loud enough to be heard over the music. He stopped laughing and looked around. His eyes met Keiths and he smiled. Keith felt his heart thump in his chest and his cheeks redden. The man suddenly started walking towards him and Keith’s cheeks were getting warmer by the second. Finally, as two ridiculously shiny shoes stepped in front of him, he heard him speak. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

His voice was smooth as velvet and Keith couldn’t help but blush harder. He struggled to form a proper response, but finally he came up with something. 

“U-uh, sure?” The stranger grabbed his hand and gently lead him towards the dance floor, a slow song playing over the speakers. They settled in the dance floor and Keith placed his hands on the man's shoulders. The stranger placed his hands on his hips and pulled him closer - till they were only a breaths width apart. Keith started moving, he needed to get his mind off of how close they were. 

They flowed, twisted, and swept each other across the dance floor, the other guests leaving the floor to make way for them. They didn’t notice, they were alone in their own world. Not once did their eyes leave one another's, but for a second, Keith’s did and he wished they hadn’t. He saw his brother sprinting towards him with a panicked look in his eyes, sweat dripping down his face. His suit was a mess and when he finally approached Keith, he grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the man. 

“We have to go! Didn’t you get my messages?” Keith glanced at him in confusion and checked his phone. It had 25 unread messages - all from Shiro. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Keith was starting to feel panicky himself, the panic from his brother confusing him. 

“There’s no time to explain, I’ll tell you on the way there.” Shiro then proceeded to pull Keith off the dance floor and out the doors. 

As they were running, Keith asked again and was met with the same answer. 

“Please just hurry up!” 

Once they got into the car and started driving did Keith realize where they were headed. The hospital. Shiro started to explain what happened and Keith turned paler by the second. 

“Dad had a heart-attack. He’s in the ICU, they don’t know if he’ll make it.” 

Keith slowly turned his head towards Shiro, his eyes wide with shock. 

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

They ran into the hospital, suits and hair a mess. Keith was still in shock. Just yesterday his dad was fine, up and about. He couldn’t believe that his father, the healthiest guy he knew, could possibly die. A nurse showed Shiro and Keith to his room in the ICU. They walked in and just stood there, staring blankly. His father was unconscious, tubes coming out of him every which way. He was as white as a sheet, and looked frail underneath the white hospital blankets. This man looked nothing like his dad.

Shiro stood still as Keith walked up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and walked out of the room. He couldn’t deal with seeing his father like that anymore, he had to get out of that room. He ran quickly down the halls and out of the hospital. 

Keith ended up in the courtyard, the moonlight from the full moon lighting his way. The flowers were pink, red and purple, filling the garden with a soft noise as they swayed in the wind. He stood there staring into the night sky. Airplanes flew overhead and stars twinkled softly against the violet sky. His hair blew in the wind and he brushed his fingers through, pushing it back onto his head. His mind drifted. He thought about his dad, the mom he never knew, about Shiro. His mind drifted further, back to the gala. He thought about the stranger he met, and realized that he didn’t get his name.

Whatever, he thought, it’s not like I’m ever going to see him again. 

They really clicked though, they way they fit into each other's arms, how smoothly they danced across the floor. He thought back to his radiant smile, his bright blue eyes and the way he smelled - like coconuts and flowers. A very feminine smell, but it suited him. His hair was perfect, smoothed back in gentle waves, a very elaborate coif. 

His train of thought was broken by the sound of footsteps. 

“Keith…” Shiro appeared beside him with a remorseful look on his face. He scratched the back of his head. “I know things don’t look too good right now, but you have to believe that dad is going to get better. You can’t be so pessimistic about things all the time.” 

He put his hand on his shoulder and continued to tell Keith why he should have faith in his dad's recovery. But he wasn’t having any of it. He could be pessimistic if he wanted to, he didn’t need to believe that he was going to be okay. If he was going to be alright, they wouldn't have put him in the ICU. Keith sighed and reluctantly agreed with Shiro, following him back to the hospital room. 

When they entered, a nurse was adjusting his bed and checking his IV. 

“Is he going to wake up soon?” Keith was hopeful as he waited for a response. 

“I’m afraid not, we gave him some pretty heavy sedatives so it’s going to be a couple of hours before he wakes.” The nurse gave him an apologetic smile and left the room. 

“Keith, maybe you should go home. You look pretty stressed out, I’ll watch over him, don’t worry.”

He took that as his cue and left the hospital. 

As he was walking to the parking lot, Keith realized that he probably should’ve stayed with Shiro, but he was right - he was stressed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are a little short, but mid-terms are coming up for me and I'm trying to get into a good school, so bear with me please.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Literally. He had somehow fallen out of bed in the middle of the night and didn’t notice it until he had woken up. His body was sore from the bruises he’d gotten when he fell. 

Keith shrugged and headed to the washroom, taking off his clothes on the way. His shirt, pants and boxers lead a trail. He stepped underneath the showerhead and screeched when freezing cold water hit his front, jumping to the other side of the shower. Keith waited for the water to warm up. When the temperature was just right, he stood underneath the shower head and washed himself. He ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed down his face, sad at the thought of having to go to that depressing place again.

I just want him to get better.

He finished about fifteen minutes later, dressed, grabbed something to eat, then was the door to the hospital. 

He arrived sometime later with two coffees and breakfast sandwiches for him and Shiro, who was sleeping on a bed that was pulled up beside their father. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, hands tucked underneath his head. His face was scrunched up, from what, Keith didn’t know. 

He silently walked further into the room, placing the coffee under Shiro’s nose, who woke up quickly. His eyes fluttered open only to fixate on the coffee cup in front of him.

“Good morning, are you feeling better?” 

Shiro took a sip of his drink and looked up at Keith. “Yeah, thanks for letting me leave last night.” Keith still felt guilty for leaving his father and Shiro could tell. 

Shiro sighed and sat up in the bed. He was looking at their dad with a sad look in his eyes, maybe he realized that he wasn’t going to make it after all. 

“Did he ever wake up last night?”

Shiro look startled at his question, eyes widening then softening. “No, he woke up for a little bit then went back to sleep. I really hope he is going to be okay.” 

Keith didn’t reply to him, he didn’t want to crush his hopes even further. 

He walked to the other side of the bed and crouched beside his father, holding his hand. 

_I really hope you get better, dad._

They sat like that for a while, with Keith kneeling beside the bed and Shiro with his head in his hands. 

Hours went by before they decided to leave, doubts for the next day went along with them. As they left the hospital, Keith spotted something out of the corner of his eye. 

It was a man. 

His eyes were what caught his attention. They were a sharp blue that travelled around the lobby, stopping to wink at the nurses that passed him. 

_What a flirt,_ Keith thought, _they have jobs to do, they don’t need you trying to flirt with them._

Someone suddenly called for the man and his face lit up when he saw the person. 

_Who was he smiling at?_

The person gave him a hug and the both of them turned around and left the lobby. 

“Keith, c’mon!” Shiro was impatiently waiting by the entrance, his arms crossed. 

“Sorry, I’m coming.”

A couple minutes they were sitting in the car and Keith couldn’t get him out of his mind. Where have I seen him?

“Hey Shiro, remember at the banquet? Did you know of anyone with startling blue eyes?” 

“Hmm, yeah actually. Why?” Shiro turned to give Keith a curious look. 

“Nothing really, I was just wondering what his name was.” 

“I think it was Lance, Lance Mcclain. He’s the son of the hospital director. A really nice guy.” Shiro was still curious as to why Keith was asking about him but then he remembered. Keith was dancing with a man who looked just like Lance when he ran up to them. 

Shiro chuckled to himself and shook his head, a sly smirk on his face. 

“What’re you smiling about?” 

“Nothing, just thinking.” 

The rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence, Keith looking out the window with soft eyes. 

_So that’s his name. It suits him._ Keith smiled softly and rested his head on the window, closing his eyes. 

 

***

Keith woke up to Shiro a few hours later, shaking him and telling him to get out of the car. 

“We’re at your house.” 

“Thanks for letting me use your car yesterday.”

“No problem, see you later.” 

They waved goodbye and Keith headed inside, closing the door behind him. 

He took off his shoes and headed into the living room, flopping down in front of the TV. He turned it on and the first thing he saw was Lance. He was standing beside his father at a press conference, hands behind his back with a friendly smile. His father’s speech went on for ten minutes, but Keith didn’t pay any attention to that, the words went in through one ear and out the other. The only thing that he could focus on was Lance. His hair was perfect again, swept nicely into a wave, shining softly under the harsh lights. He still couldn’t believe that a man that handsome willingly danced with him. 

He quickly turned off the TV before he got even more attached to a man that he didn’t even know, and covered his face with his hands, leaning back into the couch. 

_I want to see him again,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I really like where this is going, so enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any typos/mistakes feel free to let me know, its always appreciated.


End file.
